


All I ever wanted

by Miracle_fan86



Series: Akumanette salt fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_fan86/pseuds/Miracle_fan86
Summary: Salt fic just like other salt fics.Akumanette.And Adrien is a good guy. Sure he told her to 'take the high road' and his advice sucks. But that doesn't mean he has to be worse than Lila.(This is my opinion. Different people have different opinions. So I won't judge. I hope you won't, either.)Stay safe everyone and I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Classmates & Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Akumanette salt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087928
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	All I ever wanted

The bell rings. Which means everyone have to go to their classes. Alya and Nino walk to their seat as they approach Lila.  
“’sup dudette?” Nino says waving to Lila. She looked so tired and scared. Alya walked over to her. “Hey girl. You seem down. What wrong?” She asked curiously  
“Nothing…..I’m fine….” Lila placed her hand on her other arm and made an ‘Ouch’ from supposed pain.  
With that she was able grab the girls’ attention. If only they could see the smirk on her face. Well, idiots indeed. “Spill the dets girl.” Alya and her ‘beastie-protecting-protoclos’ that once she used to do for Marinette.  
“It’s just….. Forget it…Nothing too major.” She sobbed onto Rose’s arms. “Marinette pushed me down the stairs again,…… S-she…. Threatened me in….the…the bathroom.” Wow. She lied sooooo great even she herself believed this shit. And crocodile tears. Here they come.

Marinette hadn’t arrived yet. She is always late,as always.  
But Adrien was late,too. Marinette has bad influence on him. Maybe. 

All the girls gathered around Lila trying to comfort her.  
All of a sudden, Marinette bursts through the classroom door. Alongside her Adrien came in as well. 

“Why did you hurt Lila?”

“What? No! I haven’t done any thi-“

“Yes you did!”

“But but-“ Oh hell how badly she wanted to cry.

“We’re not friends until you behave Marinette. Let alone being BFFs”

“We’re not friends?” Hot tears burning in her eyes. 

Alya shook her head. 

“Honestly? I don’t know what I haven’t done that you wanted. Why alk the hate towards this amazing girl?”

“All I ever wanted was you to belive me”

Before anyone could say anything, Mrs. Bustier came in and silenced the class room. A.K.A asked them nicely to shut up.  
Through the lessen everyone, except Adrien who was holding her hand romantically under the desk, were sending dirty glares at her.  
What the hell is going on?! 

When the bell rang, everyone gathered there belongings, ready to leave the room. 

“Marinette, could you please stay a little longer?” Mrs. Bustier said in her usual kind tone.  
“I’d like to have a word with you.”

Now that sounds like trouble.  
Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll meet you at the cafeteria.”  
“A-alright.”

____

When Marinette joined him for lunch she seemed pale.  
“What’s wrong, princess?” Adrien was now serious.  
“Nothing.” She said quietly.  
Adrien seemed unconvinced.  
“I think I need to go to the restroom.” Marinette said trying but yet failing to keep her tears at bay. 

With that, Adrien followed her.  
What the hell is seriously going on?!  
____

Something felt wrong so Adrien went to look for Marinette.  
He suddenly heard screams.  
Could she be-? No! Shut up Agreste. Your gf is better than this.

____

Alya screamed as she saw the akuma standing in front of her.  
“Marinette is that you?”

“Well well well my dear former BFF. The pathetic little girl is gone. Now I’m princess justice. And you all shall face the consequences of believing a liar.” Princess justice said calm yet darkly.  
It felt as if she was staring deep inside of Alya under the blindfold.

“Please, Marinette!” came Bustier’s voice from behind. “You were supposed to be a good example for your classmates.” Sge said trying to protect Lila.

“Well I’m not your model student anymore. Nor am gonna put up with this liar.” She said pointing her sword at Lila.

“How can you say such things Marinette!” All of a sudden Lila said sobbing- oops faking sobbing in Caline’s arms.

“Not cool dudette.”

“She got akumatized over jealousy.”

“I’m glad Lila came and showed us what a monster this girl is and we didn’t know.”

Okay, that was the last straw.  
“You want to seek out the liar? I’ll show you haw it’s done.”

With that, princess justice stabbed Lila right in the heart. There was no signs of blood or a wound.

Everyone gasped. “What tge fuck Marinette.”

“Silence!” She yelled.  
“Now tell me Rossi. Have you ever been to Achu?”

“No, I haven’t. I lied about knowing price Ali and Jagged Stone.” Lila finally realized what she said and everyone gasped.  
“She is making me say this things. You know in telling truth guys. Right?”

They gave her face that meant they approved all the trash coming out of her mouth.”  
With a loud thud Princess justice fell to the ground just for certain hero to appear from behind her.

“You okay guys?” He asked his tone was not the usual. So series. So not Chatnoir.

Everyone nodded. Just watching him shocked as he grabbed her hair band.

Out of nowhere a little tiny creature came out.

“Tikki?” Chat asked studying the God of creation.

Got it.  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Ladybug?”

“Um… Ladybug is going to be out of commission for a bit. But I can purify the akuma and undo the damage.

____

Marinette woke up after and hour or so.  
“Wha…”  
She saw Chatnoir, Alya and Nino staring at her. Expect Chat seemed more smiling than them. They send her dirty looks.

“Seriously Marinette?” Alya asked but it didn’t sound like a question. “ Getting akumatized over petty jealousy?”

“Stop being so harsh, Alya. You’ve been akumatized, too. Remember? But no one blamed you for it.”

Then he turned around and gave me a warm smile.

“Come on Marinette. I’ll take you home”  
He picked her in bridal style. And expended his bottom, leaving tge room by the window.

“It’s gonna be okay princess.” Was all he whispered to her ear, landing on the balcony.

And she believed in him.

**Author's Note:**

> So… You like?  
> If you do tell me in the comments section.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> And I maybe continue this? Idk.  
> Also feel free mark out any mistakes.


End file.
